Unnamed Shinigami
''Note: This character appears only in Death Note Relight 1: Visions of a God, and is only considered canon to the Relight specials.'' The Unnamed Shinigami that was featured in Death Note Relight, and set up the plot for the telling of the story ofLight Yagami and the Death Note. Like Ryuk, he too was bored with the Shinigami Realm. Appearance This Shinigami is a skeletal-like figure, and is humanoid in appearance. The Shinigami limps as if his leg is injured. He has a wide mouth, turned upwards as if he's grinning, and has bright red eyes. His hair is spiked and he wears a red tie as a headband. He dons a coat, a pair of goggles, and carries a messenger bag. The Shinigami also carries a large skeletal object which he uses like a hammer. The object was used to threaten the Shinigami Deridovely, Gukku and Zellogi into revealing Ryuk's location. Similarities to Light Yagami The Shingami could somehow relate to Light Yamgai due to similar features it has from its appearance. The Shinigami's mouth is shaped like Light's "Kira" smile, and also the red eyes that Light had in the anime to show his 'Kira' personality. In relation to its clothing the coat he wears looks very similar to the one Light was wearing when he died, also a red tie (which looks like Light's) is wrapped around the Shinigami's head, and even the Shinigami sports a messenger bag almost identical to the one Light often carried with him in Season One. He even carries a scythe, similar to how Light does in some pieces of artwork. Character The shingami has attitudes a lot like the attitude Ryuk had before he went to the human world because he too was bored with the Shinigami Realm. At first it appears that he just thinks the human world will be more interesting until later on when he does not stay to hear the end of Ryuk's story, it is improvised that he may have hidden agendas. The Shingami is right handed because he tosses an apple to Ryuk with his right hand, and strangely he tosses it in the same way Light did when alive. He also has way of limping displayed while walking up some stairs to meet Ryuk that is actually similar to the way Light limped out of the warehouse. Plot Taking an interest in Ryuk's visit to the human realm, the Shinigami begins searching for Ryuk. He eventually finds him atop a mountain, and climbs to meet him. The Shinigami offers the latter a Shinigami Apple in exchange for information on how to undertake passage into the human world. Although not completely satisfied with the apple's taste, Ryuk agrees to tell the story of Light Yagami in regards to the Death Note. However, before Ryuk can finish the legend, the Shinigami with his sights set on the Human World, begins his departure from the Shinigami Realm. As the Shinigami leaves, Ryuk remarks that although Light was "not actually a god back then" the Shinigami should try finding an "unbelievable guy" like he did in order to have an experience he will never forget. Category:Shinigami Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Characters Category:Living Anime Characters